Some software development platforms, such as the Eclipse Platform, are designed for building integrated development environments (IDEs) that can be used to create applications as diverse as web sites, embedded Java™ programs, C++ programs, and Enterprise JavaBeans™.
Current IDEs support the development of user interfaces for applications that are primarily foreseen to interact with a homogenous delivery context (e.g., a screen of low resolution, such as 800×600 pixels.)
However, more and more heterogeneous devices access application servers running applications that have been developed by using an IDE. Developers have to adapt application user interfaces for different types of delivery context. This task becomes increasingly difficult with the prior art IDEs not providing sufficient support for device independent development of user interface documents.